As is known in the art, phased array radar systems require extensive and costly signal processing hardware and software in order to meet real-time requirements. Existing radar signal processors rely on custom built and/or specialized high-end, limited volume equipment, resulting in high capital outlay, integration and validation costs. To process large amounts of data on such systems, programmers must write code that distributes the elements of a function to multiple processors. This is an expensive process that requires specialized processing tool kits and expertise.